


Call Me

by camnoelgallavich



Series: Happy Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Baby Boy, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Gallavich, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Season/Series 10, Praise Kink, daddy dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camnoelgallavich/pseuds/camnoelgallavich
Summary: I've been wanting to write for a while so I'm glad I finally wrote something. Maybe working on one shots will inspire me to work on my WIPs. One can only hope.Leave a comment about what you like so I can incorporate it into the next fic!Love,@cam.monaghanfan (insta) & @cam_monaghanfan (twitter)My first canon compliant fic ever.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Happy Gallavich [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700953
Comments: 11
Kudos: 146





	Call Me

A small stream of light came in through a small break in the curtains, but it was just enough to directly hit Mickey’s face, making him grumble and roll over onto his back. He blearily opens one of his eyes and proceeds to slide his hand around on the rumpled bedsheets next to him to try and find his phone. It had been an expensive birthday gift from Ian, using the money he’d stashed in the attic of the house before he’d gone to prison. Mickey knew how expensive the damn thing was and knew he’d feel guilty for accepting it, so he’d tried his hardest to refuse Ian’s gift. After all of Ian’s grumbling, he’d finally accepted the gift in return for striking up their old deal - Mickey sucking Ian’s dick, whenever he wants. It worked more in Mickey’s favor than Ian’s because he was a fiend when it came to his husband’s cock. 

Mickey grasps his phone in his hand when he finds it under the sheet and flips it around in his hand as he guides it up to his face. He was thoroughly grumpy because he needed this afternoon nap after getting home from a long day of work. He curses under his breath when the dumb facial recognition doesn’t work because his eyes are practically closed. Tossing the phone back onto the bed, Mickey shifts his hips from side to side, trying to get comfortable which is an inopportune time to notice his hard-on. “The fuck...?” His eyebrows furrow as he looks down at it and tries to remember the dream he was having. Must’ve been a good one. 

He groans and reaches down with his non-dominant hand, rubbing his palm against his aching cock over the thin material of his boxers. Mickey knew he’d need more action than this soon, but it was enough to ease the strain for a minute or two. He didn’t sleep naked anymore because he didn’t trust anyone in the Gallagher house. He knew from experience that they’ll burst through any door without notice because they have no concept of privacy. The only times he’d fallen asleep naked recently were after his ginger giant had fucked him raw and then passed out on top of him. Although he’d never say it out loud, his husband looked like an angel when he slept and Mickey never had the heart to wake him up. 

Ian invades Mickey’s thoughts as he reaches for his discarded phone again. This time he holds up the phone and turns it on to check the time- 5:00p.m. There was still another hour of Ian’s shift and there was no way in hell Mickey was going to be able to fall asleep again. 

“You on a call?” He messages Ian at work. After Paula had died, they’d both been passed onto Larry as their parole officer. Larry had been kind enough to barely skim over Ian’s file, seeing the EMT acronym and immediately assigning Ian to a free rig. He didn’t care if that’s where Ian belonged because he now had an extra 60 parolees on his hands. 

Larry had found Mickey a job with a mechanic on the Northside who always kept one position in his garage open for ex-convicts, seeing as he was one himself. Mickey was good working with his hands and it sure beat that shitty security guard job, chasing down teenagers who were terrible shoplifters at the mall. 

Overall, they’d settled into their routine, even with Ian’s constantly changing schedule with long 12-hour shifts. Mickey worked from 7a.m. until 3p.m. because apparently rich fucks like to get their cars fixed early in the morning. He’d never worked on cars before, other than scrapping them for marketable parts, so he’d taken on somewhat of an apprenticeship with the owner and he was slowly picking up more than just the basics. He genuinely liked the work, he just hated being on a different schedule than Ian. And he made that complaint well known to everyone in the house and beyond. 

“No, filling out paperwork. it’s gonna take me another 45 min and then I’ll be home.” Ian replies within minutes. 

Mickey smirks devilishly reading that message. “Turn your brightness down.” That was the only warning he sent to Ian before pushing his boxers out of the way and taking a picture of his thick, hard cock in his palm. He sends the picture and then feels himself starting to leak precum, groaning as he has to put down his phone to push his boxers off with both hands. He misses Ian’s immediate response. 

“Fuck you for sending that to me right now. I can’t get home any faster.” Ian messages back. 

“Figure it out, or these are going to keep coming.” Mickey texts Ian another picture of his cock, but this time the phone was at his hip. Mickey’s dick was above average length, but he definitely wasn’t packing 9 inches like his husband. However, what he lacked in length, he made up for in girth. 

The picture Ian received was mainly focused on Mickey’s cock, taking up more than half of the frame. Slightly out of focus, further up in the frame, Ian would definitely be able to make out Mickey smirking and flipping him off, like the clever little shit Mickey feels he is. 

“I hate you.” Ian grumbles into his phone, sending it as a voice message before standing up from his desk and heading to the bathroom. There wasn’t any other way to alleviate the hard-on Ian was getting from two dick pics. Ever since he was a teenager, Ian’s body had responded to Mickey Milkovich in a way that would almost seem like a betrayal to Ian himself. 

“Uh huh. I don’t believe you. Call me and tell me that.” Mickey says into his own voice message with a smile on his face, knowing he’d won. Ian had finally gotten him to start sending voice messages back, after giving him puppy dog eyes and getting all mushy and romantic, telling Mickey how hard it was to go hours at work without hearing his sexy voice. What Mickey didn’t know is that Ian knew him well enough in their 8 years together that Ian could hear that smile in Mickey’s voice and was about to put him through the ringer for teasing Ian while he’s at work. 

Ian gets into the single person bathroom on the second floor of the station, far away from anyone else on the floor so that he could call Mickey. “Yes, asshole?” Ian asks when Mickey picks up even though he was the one who dialed. 

“Hi.” Mickey breathes out in a raspy voice. In the amount of time it had taken for Ian to get to the bathroom, Mickey had found their bottle of lube and set in on jerking his cock, touching himself, and just barely prepping his hole, not knowing what to expect from this phone call. They’d had some kinky phone sex calls lately and Mickey wanted to be ready this time. 

“Oh? You started without me?” Ian asks, quirking his eyebrow as he sets his phone on the edge of the sink, focused on getting his cock out of his uniform and into his hand. He hadn’t immediately slipped into his dominant headspace when Mickey started texting him, but he did know he had a brat on his hands. The wet sounds of Mickey’s hand gliding over his slicked-up cock was enough to push Ian over the edge mentally and physically. He was now rock hard and feeling like Mickey deserved to be punished with restraint before he came. “Stop. Now.” Ian demands firmly in his dominant tone. When that tone came out Ian meant business and Mickey knew this thoroughly well. 

“N-no.” Mickey huffs out a breath and stuck with his movements up and down his cock. He was twisting his wrist as he moved his hand the length of his cock, only slowing his hand a little to try to obey but he really felt like he couldn’t stop. Mickey hadn’t initiated this to be dominated, he had just wanted to cum, but now he was changing his mind on that. 

“Mickey, stop now or you’ll just start racking up punishments for later.” Ian warns, knowing this was a tipping point to get his Mickey into subspace. 

“Like what?” Mickey asks breathily and he stops moving his hand on his cock, gripping his phone tightly to keep it against his ear. Ian hears the lack of slick noises and takes that as a win. 

“Like tying you up and taking a paddle to your ass for starters... only stopping when it’s as red as a cherry tomato, promising to leave a nice bruise for the next day.” Ian says, hearing Mickey’s breath hitch across the line. Ian had known that Mickey had a pain kink before he even knew the term for it, and they’d recently started exploring it with toys instead of their fists. “Then maybe I’d follow up the paddle with my hand, but I don’t know... you seem to like that too much. I’ve seen you staring at my handprints on your in the mirror.” Ian smirks as he hears silence on the other side of the phone, just heavy breaths. “Or maybe I’d just fuck your pretty little mouth. I love the watching it stretch around my cock.” He chuckles at the lack of retort from his husband as he looks down at his dick and takes it in his hand. Ian gathers spit in his mouth and then lifts his palm to spit into it before wrapping his hand around his cock for the second time, letting out a low groan of satisfaction. 

Hearing that groan, Mickey found his voice and it was as polite as ever this time around. “Um, n-, you can use your hand too.” He reminds himself not to lead by saying no to his dom. “You can do whatever you feel is right.” He says in a soft, breathy voice, looking down at his cock that was leaking against his stomach. “Can I...?” He trails off not wanting to push Ian into refusing, because Mickey does want to cum before this call ends. 

“Yes, but slowly, I’m going to guide you. You’re only allowed to do what I say, understood?” Ian licks his lips as he looks up into the half mirror above the sink. 

“Yes...” Mickey exhales a shaky breath, sliding his right hand down from his chest over his torso to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock. He knew he had to move extra slowly now, so that he didn’t cum before Ian allowed him to. 

“Yes, what?” Ian asks in a terse tone. 

“Yes... Daddy.” Mickey mumbles into the phone. 

“What’s that, Mumbles?” Ian smirks at himself in the mirror, stealing Mickey’s nickname for him. 

“Yes, Daddy.” He says louder, stomping one of his feet against the mattress like a brat for having to repeat himself. He kept the whine out of his voice, but let it slip out of his mouth as he looked at the reddening tip of his cock. 

“Good boy.” Ian praises him, mentally picturing how Mickey’s ears turn bright red from a blush whenever he says those words with praise. He checks himself out in the mirror, giving Mickey another second to stew before spitting in his palm again and picking up his phone to hold against his ear. “Okay, Mick. You can start, base to tip, straight up and down in your fist.” Ian begins, stroking his cock with the same guidelines he’d set for Mickey. 

“Stop at the top and look at your tip, baby, it better be bright red and leaking by now.” Ian says as he looks at his cock in the mirror and then holds his length halfway down the 9 inches, smacking the tip back against his abs for the hell of it. He liked the way that looked in his reflection. 

“It is.” Mickey confirms Ian is right in his gentle tone. He bites his lip and keeps his hand in that spot, wanting Ian to go faster. “Now what do you want me to do?” 

“Put the phone on speaker and pinch those pink nipples for me, baby.” Ian hears Mickey let out a pitiful whine at just the command, but Ian knew it was getting done. Mickey had a particular inflection of his moan when his nipples were pinched at that was the next noise that Ian heard over the phone. 

“I did it, Daddy. Now can I move my hand?” He asks breathily, having pinched both of his nipples one at a time. 

“Where are your manners today?” Ian scolds and starts jerking himself off, feeling his breathing finally get affected as he was waiting for Mickey. 

“Please? Please can I move my hand now, Daddy?” Mickey repeats, keeping his polite tone wasn’t hard when he was in subspace. The harder part was keeping himself in line. His precum was mixing with the lube he’d applied generously to cover each section of his thick cock. 

“Yes, baby. Go ahead. And twist on the way down like I taught you.” Ian refers to their night of mutual masterbation a few days ago. 

“Yeah... mm. That’s good.” Mickey moans and that was such a turn on for Ian. He was able to please his husband while across town and he loved the power dynamic they were experimenting with. 

Ian’s hand picks up speed as he glances up into the mirror again. He was breathing faster and starting to break a sweat so he quickly unbuttoned his shirt with his free hand and slid it up and down his bare chest under the blue top. It was a hot summer day, so he’d foregone the tank top he normally wore underneath his uniform. “Fuck, baby. You like how Daddy makes you feel?” 

Mickey’s reply is another moan, so Ian knew Mickey was feeling himself up with his free hand too.

“Give those thighs some love too, baby.” Ian instructs. “They work hard all day holding up that ass of yours.” He moans into his husband's ear now. 

Mickey’s ass clenches around nothing just from Ian mentioning it. “I’m doing it.” He confirms for Ian. “Your hole misses you, Daddy.” His speech was barely clear enough to understand, but Ian knew what he heard. 

“I know, baby, but you got greedy and you couldn’t wait for me to get home.” Ian sounds like he’s shrugging Mickey’s comment off, but he’s cataloging that one for later. 

“I’m sorry.” Mickey whines, guiding his hand to his heavy balls as he feels them tighten. 

“What’s done is done, baby, now I want you to cum. I want you to jerk yourself off quickly and cum all over your chest baby.” Ian says, feeling a familiar heat pool in his stomach. 

“Yes!” Mickey’s voice came across clearly as he starts panting. 

“You know what I want you to do now, baby. I want you to cum.” Ian repeats as he grips the edge of the sink with his free hand. “Rub that thumb over your slit.” Ian whispers sexily and Mickey just about loses his mind over it. 

Mickey was soaking their bedsheets with sweat as he slid his thumb against the slit at his tip. Mickey could feel the need to cum approaching and he reaches his other hand down to pull on his large balls. “Daddy.” He whines in a broken gasp. 

“Shh, baby boy, it’s okay. Daddy’s right there with you.” Ian soothes, knowing Mickey was wanting to cum with him. Mickey was a sweet sub in that regard because Ian had already given him permission to cum. Ian grabs his cock with both hands twisting them in an upwards motion, doubling the sensation. 

“Now?” Mickey gasps as he switches back to jerking off his entire length as fast as he can, picking up on the strained inflection in Ian’s voice. Mickey knew when his man was about to cum, solely from his voice and vice versa. 

“Now.” Ian switches back to jacking off as quickly as he could, really putting his back into it. He moans and lets out a low groan as he aims and shoots his massive load into the sink in spurts. 

Mickey’s chest was all covered in sweat and his own cum while his body was shaking a little from the aftershocks of that big orgasm. “You’re such a good boy for me, Mikhailo.” Ian smiles as he praises his man. “I have one more thing for you to do for me, baby, since I’m not there to do it myself.” 

Mickey was out of breath, but he was listening. “Yeah?” He asks softly. 

“Lick up some of that cum with your finger and tell me what you taste like after all that.” Ian licks his lips and waits. 

“Mm. Sweet, Daddy. Like ‘m sweet.” He slurs the last phrase and Ian knew he was losing his man to slumber. 

He chuckles lightly at Mickey’s choice of words, remembering the first time he heard them from a dirty little boy munching on a snickers bar. “I love you.” Ian exhales huskily into the phone with a big grin as he tries to recover his breath. He starts cleaning himself up, wiping away his sweat with paper towels and tucking himself back into his pants before working on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Yeah...” Mickey was still coming down from his high as Ian could tell from his heavy breaths, so Mickey’s reply was barely heard. That wasn’t a problem at all. He knew where Mickey’s heart lies. 

“Okay, I gotta go now, but you need to clean up before passing out again, okay?” Ian waits until he gets a weak sound of affirmation, all the while Mickey’s post-orgasm foggy brain was trying to figure out how Ian knew he’d been asleep before the call. “Okay. Bye, baby.” Ian coos. 

“Bye, Daddy.” Mickey murmurs with a smile on his face and his eyes closed. Mickey heard the sound of Ian disconnecting the call without opening his eyes. He felt blissful, satisfied, and loved, which had been recurring themes in his life since he’d gotten married to Ian. His actions had paid off and he felt content enough to fall back asleep right then, purposefully choosing to forgo Ian’s instructions to clean up before he fell asleep. Mickey had a feeling he’d be in for a treat of a punishment later.


End file.
